This multicenter clinical trial, supported by Genetech is evaluating the effect of growth hormone treatment in children with idiopathic short stature. The children are healthy, with heights below the third percentile and normal GH responses to standard stimulation tests. Changes in growth velocity are monitored, with the intent to follow until adult stature is attained.